


It's A White Christmas

by bisexual-killian-jones (aelover867)



Series: Captain Guyliner and the Savior [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, only rated teen because sexy times are insinuated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelover867/pseuds/bisexual-killian-jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hawkbisexual asked: Emma introducing Killian to horrible Christmas sweaters and Killian being adorably disgruntled and Emma getting a pic or 2 (or 100) of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt :) come to swanshero if you want me to fill a request for you :)

**This is the Christmas sweater I imagined for Killian:[x](http://www.teamjimmyjoe.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Jimmie-Johnson-in-Ugly-Christmas-Sweater.jpg)**

* * *

 

Emma sighed as she stared out the window, watching the snow gently fall down to the freshly trimmed lawn just outside of the apartment by the water (which she moved into shortly after the Snow Queen was dealt with), as she sipped on her hot chocolate with cinnamon. She was surprised that she could actually enjoy the snow after that bitter cold, but she was actually enjoying it. Emma smiled as the snow drifted downwards, sticking to the cold December ground. She focused on the small snowflakes, refusing to let herself think of the Snow Queen, even if it’s been months since Emma sent her back into a new urn, one that Mr. Gold made after being forced to by Belle. Emma didn’t want to spoil her night by thinking about the villain that almost made it impossible for Emma to enjoy tonight.

Emma sighed as she finished off her hot cocoa, walking back through the archway into the kitchen, placing her empty mug in the large sink. She looked down and tsked at herself as she brushed away the few stray droplets of the hot cocoa from her ugly Christmas sweater. She really had no desire to actually go over to her parents’ apartment for the Christmas party; she’d _much_ rather stay in on this cold night and keep warm doing other activities with her boyfriend.

Emma sighed and repeated the word mentally: boyfriend. _Boyfriend._

Killian was her boyfriend.

Even before the Snow Queen made her realize what she truly had with Killian, Emma knew that he was someone special, someone that she couldn’t run from. When the Snow Queen froze him, Emma’s instincts kicked in: she blasted the bitch back with her magic and, after freaking out for a few seconds because _how could she live without him_ , she kissed him. And well, then he stopped freezing. It was that _simple_ , just like it had always been with him.

And Emma hadn’t looked back since.

“Swan, I am not wearing this bloody catastrophe,” Killian whined from the master bedroom, down the hall from the kitchen.

Emma chuckled as she stepped into the hallway. “Let me see.”

“No,” Killian whined again and she could imagine him huffing with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, the fucking five-year-old he is.

“Killian,” Emma said sternly and that’s when she heard the door creak open. Out stepped her pirate boyfriend, wearing a God-awful Christmas sweater that Emma had no idea where Henry could’ve ever found this… _thing_. “Oh my God.”

Killian looked so disgruntled (as disgruntled as you could look, wearing a Christmas sweater with teddy bears and Christmas trees all over it) and absolutely miserable. “Swan, do I have to wear this absolute _disaster_ of a sweater?”

Emma snorted and, well, she couldn’t hold back her laughter at seeing him wearing that heinous sweater. She began chortling in the hallway, an ugly guffaw clawing out from her throat and it echoed through the hallway. Killian was not at all amused by Emma’s antics, giving her the death glare from the doorway ten-ish feet away from where Emma was standing.

“I’m-oh Jesus-I’m sorry. Hold on for a second,” Emma said through her loud laughter, hurrying back into the kitchen and grabbing her cell phone from off of the granite counter-top island. She rushed back into the hallway and snapped a picture of Killian, before he even knew what was going on. “I needed that.”

“Swan, you did _not_ just take a picture of me with your talking phone thing,” Killian grumbled out, narrowing his eyes at Emma as she began laughing again.

Tears began springing to Emma’s eyes as she tried to calm down her laughter. “Firstly, it’s just called a phone, Killian. Secondly, yes I did.”

“Swan, I think it’d be best for you to delete the photograph,” Killian growled, creeping down the hallway with that predatory smirk on his face that made Emma shiver.

Emma raised her eyebrows. “Oh really? And what are you gonna do if I don’t?”

“I think you bloody well know what I’m gonna do,” Killian responded, stopping just in front of Emma, his socked feet brushing Emma’s bare toes.

“And how exactly is that punishment?” Emma asked, hiding the fact that her heart was pounding, beating faster than the speed of light.

Killian quirked an eyebrow and a shiver shot down Emma’s spine. “Oh, I think you know.”

(They ended up being two hours late to the party, showing up with disheveled hair and a rip in Emma’s sweater, which looked suspiciously like a hook went right through it.)

<> 

(And if Emma printed out the photo and taped copies to it on every surface of the apartment the next week, Killian made sure she was punished _long_ and _hard_ for it.)


End file.
